Flow Cytometry: Flow Cytometry Core Facility offers 9 fiow cytometers available for self-analysis or operatorassisted analysis. The facility also provides courses for education and training of new and experienced users. The intellectual environment of the MSKCC and WMC communities includes seminar series in Molecuair Biology, Microbial Pathogenesis, Pharmacology and Chemistry, Computational Biology, and Cell Biology. These seminar series, as well as their associated graduate programs, unite the MSKCC and WMC scientific communities into a single intellectual environment that will support the proposed studies.